


Sleepless

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Could belong in The Long Haul, F/M, Happily Married, and why ruin a good thing?, except then I'd have to deal with the fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Belle and Rumpelstiltskin can't get back to sleep.*mentions of nudity (but not enough for M-rating, I think).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumbelle_af](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/gifts).



> For simplythedarkone. Prompt: pillow fight

Belle wasn't sure how it had started. Rumpelstiltskin had sleepily complained that she was trying to sneak his pillow right from under his head, which she had countered with the fact that her pillow had been tossed across the room earlier that night, in his haste to clear the bed for a flat space in which to lay her down.

"Yes, sure I was in a hurry," he'd answered, still half-asleep. "You were making that noise." Apparently the memory alone was quite pleasant, because he rolled closer to her and palmed her ass. "Gods, I love that noise," he rumbled.

Belle had bit her lip not to squirm at his sleep-roughened accent. Instead she had shifted back, pressing against his hand and stealing a groan out of him. "Love it enough to give my pillow back?"

"Love you enough to give you the world," he confessed, but shook his head. "But let a man sleep in peace first."

Belle frowned. "Won't you share at least?"

His hand gave a soft squeeze. "What's in it for me?" he asked, brown eyes opening into slits, then dragging down to her chest and staring at the rise of the soft mounds, the rest of her hidden beneath the sheets. "Offering an alternative, sweetheart?"

Belle huffed. "Are you making me a deal?"

He grinned.

" _In bed_?"

The grin wavered, but he braved it through. "Interested?"

That was when she yanked the pillow from under him and hit him with it.

He retaliated by summoning its twin from the floor... and letting it thud down on her.

Ten minutes later, the covers were strewn around them, and their game was down to trying to steal the sheets from around each other. Belle was winning too, if only because, while Rumpelstiltskin hogged the pillows, she had done likewise with their covers, and thus had been wrapped in several more layers to start with.

She had just decided to call it a draw, thinking it a shame to be revealing so much skin and not bend down to savor her conquest, when, of course, the bell rang.

Rumpelstiltskin growled, cursing under his breath.

Belle turned to check the clock - barely 2am. Which meant it was an emergency indeed.

"No, it's not," Rumpelstiltskin said, reading her expression. "Unless there are explosions or the whole town is screaming, there's nothing those fools can't handle by themselves."

The bell rang again.

"They won't leave without seeing you," Belle whispered, throwing herself onto the mattress in defeat.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed. "Then they see me, I guess."

His giggle should have warned her of what'd come next.

He popped away from their bed, a cloud of magic marking his exit. The only object that disappeared along with him was the pillow that had started their playful fight.

He wouldn't... Would he?

He didn't need more than a passing thought in order to dress himself, after all. He wouldn't present himself in nothing but a strategically placed pillow... Right?

As the shrieks echoed from the front door, Belle didn't know whether to groan or laugh.

He _had_.

 

The End  
04/10/16


End file.
